New start, New Begining
by buttercup122198
Summary: The PPG are back in town now 16 and grown up. The RRB are acting starnge though! Bunny, Bell, Bolt, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Bliss, and Button. Have to figure out what's going on! Rated M for languge, drugs, and Probibly future Lemon. xD
1. I'm back

Buttercups P.O.V

So content living in a life that seems so wonderful. So unable to be broken or ruined. Being the PowerPuff Girls as we are, we fight and protect. We're back to were it all started. Townsville. "Professeur! Look it's are old house!" Bubbles screeched staring out of the war window. "Yes Bubbles, It's were it all began. But I got us a new house, considering the fact there are more of you now." Professeur smiled. We pulled up to a large brown house. It looked more like a really fancy apartment building. It was about 5 stories high, had a large pool. Back yard lead into some woods. "help me unload girls." He asked. Wasting no time I grabbed all my stuff and placed it in my new room. The walls were neon green with pitch black carpeting. I headed outside. "I'm going to explore!" I called into the house. It's been so long since I've been here. I can't wait to relive the place were I grew and played as a child. I brushed my cam-o pants off and jumped on my skateboard. Zooming down the streets of our new found home. The summer sun warming my skin. The chilling breeze whipping my raven hair in the wind. I was so full of life in that moment. I closed my eyes to feel every bit as a kid as I could again. Then I ran into something, or someone. "How about you watch were the fuck you're going next time!" I hissed. "Shut up, a fucking careless cluts like you shouldn't be skateboarding!" He snarled back. Wait, I recognize that voice anywhere. "Mitch?" I asked. "Buttercup?" He asked in awe. My best friend Mitch Michellson. The only thing I regreted leaving in this town. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I noticed him staring at my now mature body. He snapped himself out of his stare. "Buttercup, I can't belive you're back! We have to relive old times! Wanna head to the skatepark not to far from here?" He questioned. "Yeah!" I cheered. We skated up to the skatepark. I saw a bunch of my old class mates. John, Austin, Billy, they were all there.

I walked with Mitch over to old friends. We approached them, all eyes where on me. "Who's this loser?" Austin spat. "This loser you're referring to, is Buttercup." Mitch smirked. All eyes bulged with surprise. "When did you stop being ugly?" Billy asked. Oh, how I should smack him for that. "About the same time you watched gay porn so, always." I smirked. The guys laughed. "Haha, same old Buttercup." Jacob gave me a fist pound. "We gonna stand here like wusses or are we gonna skate?" I smiled. "Let's go!" Austin laughed. We all charged towards the rail until, a dude stepped infront of us. "Hey yo, asshole move I wanna skate." I said. He looked up at me with cold forest green venomous eyes. My heart stopped, were have I seen these eyes before? "Do you have any idea who I am?" He hissed. "Nope and honestly I don't care. Now move God damn it!" I said with venom dripping from every word. He grew a sick twisted smirk. "Boys is she new in town?" He asked. "Yes sir, she just moved in today." Mitch stuttered threw every word. He stepped up to me, he towered about 7 inches taller. He picked me up by the collar. "This is your warning don't fuck with me, and you live. Simple as that." He said coldly. "Ha as if I'm scared of you." I grinned. He put me back onto the ground gently. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Don't get to cocky kid, keep it up and you'll be dead." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off as if nothing had happened. "What the fuck is his problem?" I asked as I turned to everyone. They stood motionless and stunned. "What?" I ask. "He didn't attack you. He attacks people who even look at him funny." Billy said seriously. "Who is he?" I questioned. "Butch Jojo." Mitch said bitterly. My heart sank. "That's Butch? When did he grow a pair?" I ask chuckling to myself. "Since you guys left." Austin said. "He's always like that?" I ask getting more and more curious. "Yeah, people say he's even more jacked at night." Jacob cringed. What a pussy. "Come on BC, you don't need to get involved with a guy like that." Mitch nugged me. "Yeah you're right, lets go." I skated towards the ramps. I wanted to forget his stupid bitter warning but, something in my mind was drawing me to him. I mean come on, who can resist a bad ass?


	2. Drama at the courts

Bolts P.O.V

I can't belive we're back. This is the place I first killed. The place Where I found my special powers. I guess I'm some what happy to be back. Just Buttercup I kind of just threw my stuff into my room and left. I'm going back to my get away here. The basketball courts. I flew through the clouds and touched down on the courts. I landed on the empty court. The sun was shinning directly into my eyes which was pretty annoying. I noticed a large crowed surrounding a boy on the other side. He had insae short curly hair. It was light brown like mine. His rotten orange eyes ring a bell. I tuned my hearing in to everyone's conversation. "Oh my God, you're like totally the best basketball player in the whole world!" I cringed at that annoying high pitched voice. I heard more and more compliments on his skill. I got more and more anxious. I want to use my power so badly, but I can't. it draws to much attention. My power is compulsion. The ability to bend people to my will. The crowd began to fade away. I noticed him staring, he began walking towards me. "I see you aren't admiring me." He said in a serious voice. "Is it a law that I'm suppose to?" I asked cockily. "No." He said. "Then I don't give a flying fuck." I hissed, as the basketball swooshed through the net. There was a moment of silence. "Better quick with the remarks." He snipped. "Think I'm scared?" I said confidently. "Yeah." He said blankly. Does this douche know who I am? "Try me." I dropped the ball and spread my arms out waiting for his attack. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Didn't think so you fucking pussy." I hissed as I made another shot. I grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face him. Our eyes were locked. His orange eyes were a petrified orange. "Welcome back Bolt." He chuckled darkly and began to walk off.

I stood blankly trying to comprehend what had just happened. How did he know me? Who is he? I know him but, at the same time I don't. He was almost completely off the courts by now. I flew to him hopping he hadn't noticed. I snatched him up by the collar and spun him around and pinned him to the fence. The cocky grin stayed plastered on his face. "How the fuck do you know my name?" I asked wanting to rip his eyes out. "Come on Bolt, It's me Band." He laughed. My stomach churned at that name. My grip on him loosened. "Bolt listen to me. You don't bother with my family. You don't get hurt." He hissed. He gave me a death glare and started to walk away. "Oh fuck no." I tackled him to the ground. I help his arms over his head. We sat in silence as I straddled him. In a non sexual way. He stared coldly in my eyes. Only this time it was different. His eyes seemed to twist and spin color through out his eyes. I was throw off of him by an invisible force. He scrambled to his feet and walked away again. I notice him glace back and I saw a pang of guilt in his eyes. He then flew off. Oh, I'm gonna figure out what his problem is.


	3. Button knew all along

Button's P.O.V.

This place is all new to me. Not shocking because, I was the last PowerPuff Girl created. This town is like a distant place to me. Everyone kind of left the house before un-packing. So I thought, why not hang out in the woods. It's always been my escape from this vicious world. I adjusted my brown band t-shirt and ripped black school skirt. I found a deep part of the woods that doesn't seem like most people go. I put on my favorite band Blacklisted Me as I began to write. I began writing my poetry, my writing increased in speed as my feelings intensified. Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I removed one head phone prepared for an attack from a wild animal. I noticed a boy peak his head out from behind a tree. He seemed shocked to find me. I know I was surprised to see him. I stood up brushing my sand colored hair from my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you hang out here. I can leave." I picked up my stuff he just continually stared at me. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. I could read every emotion he felt. That's my special power, I can read emotions and minds. He was lonely, sad, and angry. Everything I am. I softened my stare at him, "What's wrong?" I ask quietly. "What makes you think anythings wrong?" He asked shyly. "I can read emotions." I said. He stepped out from behind the tree. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a brown band shirt. He stood at maybe 5'9. He had short sand colored hair and light brown eyes. "Are you Button?" "Yes, yes I am." I said. "I'm Buster." He said shakily. "Well, what's on your mind Buster?" I asked gently. I can sense him growing more comfortable with me. "A lot of things, I come up here to be alone It's my secret place." He smiled lightly. "I know how that feels, I always enjoy being in the if this is your spot I'll go find a new one." I sighed. "No, I like having you here." He smiled

We sat talking for a long period of time. I knew who he was, he was a RowdyRuff. That didn't mater to me though. He was there with me and I was with him. We never fought as kids, we usally snuck off into a secret cave in the woods. I can't belive he doesn't remember. We were always different "Goths" were what we were considered. I never knew where he went. One day, he just stopped visiting.


	4. Boomer?

Bubble's P.O.V.

I'm home I'm finally home! I wasted no time unpacking. I flung everything into my new room and flew out the window. I missed Townsville, I miss it's sweet smells and sounds. I floated in the clouds for a moment inhaling the sweet air. I must vist the art museum! It must have gotten so many new paintings. I flew down town landing infront of the art exhibit lightly. I ran inside. Wow, this place got so much bigger since last time. So much new art. We even have a hole cornor based off the PowerPuff Girls! They even got a new sketch center to paint or draw stuff then submit it to the museum. I bounced over to the painting center I sat down and thought about what to paint. I got it! I'll paint the sky! I dipped my paint brush into the brilliant blue and let my hand run free across the page. I noticed a teenage boy keep glancing at me. I was starting to become a smidge uncomfortable. I set aside the feeling and continued to paint. He kept looking over. I sat down my pain brush and slowly turned to him. "Hi, I'm Bubbles." I smiled kindly and stuck my hand out to greet him. "Hi Bubbles." He smiled and shook my hand kindly. "What are you drawing?" I asked curiously. He slightly blushed and avoided my eyes. I looked at his paper, it was me! I've never seen a picture so well formed of me. My exact and every detail looked as if it were a photo! "This is amazing!" I said in astonishment. "Really?" He asked happily. "Yes! I would love to know how you paint like that!" I screeched. He got up from his seat and stood behind me. He place my brush into a darker shade of blue and guided my hand along the paper. It made wonderful tints and shades. I was so comfortable while he did this. Almost as if I belonged there.

"I never got your name." I said. He slowly stopped the painting. He stayed silent. The it hit me like bricks, my power. My ability to see the future and sketch it out. Everything went black I could feel my arms drawing but, couldn't see what it was. When reality faded back in slowly and my vision returned to normal. I saw it. An exact picture of Boomer Jojo. I slowly turned to the man beside me. "Boomer?" I asked hesitantly. "Hi Bubbles." He smirked. His voice tone, it sounded like twisted metal. It was cold and heartless. His personality changed completely. I ripped my picture from my sketch pad and flew home fast. I need to tell Blossom. She'll know what to do.


	5. Bliss's strenghts?

Bliss's P.O.V.

I'm not big on outdoors. I never was. Even though my color is bright yellow along with my eyes but hey, shit happens. So unlike all the others, I stayed home and unpacked. I had already set my bed up. It had a bright yellow comforter with silver stitching. I nailed up a couple of shelves in my room to put my voodoo dolls, and teddy scares on. I like weird creepy stuff, get the hell over it. I placed my sun shaped carpet over my soft fuzzy black carpet. I slipped out of my original clothing I've had on all day and put my gray plaid pajama pants and yellow tank top. I redid my silky gray hair into it's original side braid. I placed my stereo on top of my dress and put on some White Chapel. I placed my DVD stand on the right side of my flat screen. I put all my favorite horror movies on the shelf. After I finished that I hung my black curtains over the screen door that lead out to porch. I plugged in my black house phone because I absolutely hate a lot of technology. I then grabbed the can of gray paint and began to whip it all around my yellow walls. It was beautiful. My two favorite colors combined into one space all for me. I was so lost in music and paint I jumped when my phone went off. That's strange, I just moved here and I've not yet met anyone to give my number to. I quickly ran over to my stereo to pause it. I turned around to face the phone. I was very hesitant to answer it. I slowly picked the phone up and lifted it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked cautiously. There was a moment of silence. It was almost like a horror movie. "Don't leave your house at night." A husky male voice warned me. "Why's this?" I asked cockily. "Don't ask me questions, you listen got it?" They snipped at me. "Look, I don't know who you are and personally I don't give a flying fuck bu-" I was cut off. "I'm your worst nightmare." His voice gave me Goosebumps. "Do you know who I am you fucker?" I hissed.

"Of course I do Bliss." I could tell the bastard was smirking. "Yeah, and if your not a total fucking dumbass you know what I'm capable of." I said. "How you gonna hurt me over the phone toots?" Toots? The only person who called me that was.. "Bound, stop playing fucking games I know it's you." I snapped. "Fucking hang up!" I yelled. " Why don't you?" He chuckled darkly. "You're playing at my strengths right now Bound so, if I were ou and actually gave a shit about myself, I'd FUCKING HANG UP!" I screamed. "Playing at your strengths? What the hells that mean?" He hissed. "You'll find out soon enough. And how the hell did you get this number?" I heard a click of a phone. Bastard hung up. Oh, shit's gonna get real tonight.


	6. I'm so stupid

Blossom's P.O.V.

I've always loved Townsville. Other then the fact that arrogant people distracted me from my studies. I suppose I'm lucky it's summer though. Instead of unpacking I decided to head to the local library, better then being bored all summer. I walked about 3 blocks reaching the front doors of the library. I stepped in, the ice cold air was like a smack in the face. Wow pretty crowded. I found a very interesting mystery book, It looked as if a storm was going to hit soon so I'm not staying long. I found an empty table in the corner towards the back. I noticed a boy about my age wondering for a table. I saw his mystery book in hand, I figured why not talk to him. "Excuse me, you may sit here if you'd like." I whispered as I motioned to the seat across from me. He smiled a gentle warm smile and sat down. I began to read again, I noticed he was just staring at me. It got rather uncomfortable. I closed my book gently and placed it off to the side. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Blossom, enough with the goody goody act. It's me Brick." How did I not notice this! I'm such an idiot. "Wow, never thought I'd see a dumbass at the library." I smirked as I crossed my arms. "You got some nerve Bloss, considering you didn't notice your own counter part." He chuckled. I did a mental face palm to that. "Why are you bothering me?" I hissed. "Excuse me red but, you asked me to sit." He smirked. How am I getting myself into this! "Answer me." I snapped. He leaned in close. "I came to warn you." He said seriously. "About what?" I asked annoyed.

"You and all your other siblings stay out of the streets at night and you don't bother us." He hissed. "Who's going to stop me from listening to you?" I smirked. "You ignore the warning, you die." His eye's grew a darker shade of red. I grabbed his book slammed the chair in, glared at me and left. I don't like the way he looked at me. I was a bit concerned. I picked my stuff up and ran towards the door. I flew back home. We need a plan.


	7. Bells a little lost

Bells P.O.V.

"Dad, we haven't even been here for an hour an you already have to leave?" I sadly asked. "Only for a month." He smiled sweetly. That's just like him, leaving at horrible times for work. "Alright daddy, I love you." I sighed. He kissed my forehead gently. "Love you to pumpkin." He put on his jacket and began to walk out the door. Bunny quickly ran down the stairs towards dad before he could get in the car. She gave him a quick hug and came back into the house and walked right back upstairs. I pulled out all the stuff I need to cook. I'm the best chef in the house so, I cook all the meals. I began to chop up the onion and tomato for my amazing cheeseburgers. I turned the stove on setting the pot of soup on top. Bliss and Button refuse to eat meat, so I'm making some soup for them. While everything was cooking I gave a phone call to Bolt. "Bolt?" I asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Get everyone home dinners almost done." "Whatever." She hung up. Bubbles was the first one in, she looked kind of nervous. "Bubbles are you alright?" I ask in concern. "Y-yeah is Blossom home yet?" she asked. "Uh, no not yet Bolts getting everyone home." I said. She came into the dining room and sat quietly looking around nervously. I slowly turned around and took my burgers out. Buttercup and Bolt were the next ones home. They came in blabbing about sports. They also sat at the dinner table waiting for everyone. Button then came in. "Button, do you mind setting the table?" I asked pulling out buns. "Sure." She sat her ipod on the couch and grabbed all the stuff. She then sat down. Bunny and Bliss came down stairs. Bunny sat next to Bubbles and Bliss sat next to Button. Everything was deadly quiet. Blossom came in and slammed the door.

"Bloss, what's wrong?" I ask as I began to serve everyone. She quietly flew over to the seat by me and Bubbles. Dinner was pretty quiet at first. "What happened today?" I ask while munching on a burger. "Blossom! I saw Boomer today, he warned me to stay away from him and his family! It was so scary!" Bubbles screeched as tears welled up in her eyes. Everyone froze in there tracks. "Did everyone else run into the boys today?" Blossom asked with concern in her eyes. The girls all nodded in agreement. "Looks like we have to see what they're up to." Blossom said as she finished her food. "After everyone is done, go upstairs and get ready to find them tonight." She rose from the table and flew upstairs to her room. Everyone flew up to there rooms. I cleaned up dinner and did as told. What's going to happen?


	8. Something's wrong

Bunny's P.O.V.

I don't know what's going on but, I need to get ready. I flew up stairs to my lilac colored room and shut the door behind me. I slipped on my my purple skirt with white leggings underneath I changed into my white t-shirt with a purple play boy bunny on it. I bulled my light brown hair into a pony tail that reached my middle back. I threw on my brown sandals and went to see how I looked. I noticed my eyes had a strange glow. Ignoring it, I went down stairs. I was the last one out. All the girls where there waiting at the end of the steps. Buttercup had on a plain gray t-shirt with black rimming and cam-o pants. Her old black convers where tied to her feet. Her raven hair lied on her shoulders, her eye's s twisted with different shades of green. Blossom had on a pink t-shirt with white shorts. Her eye's had a strange red glow to them. Her hair was placed in a clip and a tiny red bow placed to the left side of her head. Bubbles had a blue tank-top giving her heavy cleavage making her B's look like C's. Her black deme shorts cam to mid-thigh. Her golden blonde hair was place into two perfect pigtails. Her eyes were partly light and partly dark blue.

Bliss had on her ripped up black skinny jeans and a yellow White Chapel shirt. Her eyes looked so much darker and menacing. Her long gray hair reached to her elbows. Her hair was tied into a long silky beautiful braid. Button had a brown All Time Low shirt with her ripped up black school skirt and black fishnets. Her combat boots came up to her knees. Her sand colored hair came to the middle of her neck. Her brown eyes seemed as if they were flashing. Bell wore a long sleeve white shirt with blue polka dots on it. She had shorts that reached right above her knees. Her eyes were almost completely white, only a slight shade of black was in the middle of her eyes. Her snow colored hair was pushed back by a black head band. Bolt was wearing a orange t-shirt with a basketball on it. Her basketball shorts were black with a white siding. Her honey brown curly hair reached her waist. Her orange eyes seemed to dance in different colors. Something is very wrong.


	9. You didn't know?

Buttercup's P.O.V.

We zoomed out of the house in to the pouring rain. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed. We searched up and down the streets, something didn't seem right about tonight though. I glanced at all my sisters, they all had a look of determination. I noticed Bolt stop in her tracks. "Blossom duck!" She yelled. Blossom ducked from the on coming red streak followed by a forest green, ocean blue, mud brown, rotten yellow, plain white, dark purple and sickening orange. They stopped right in front of us. We all floated in the air starring at each other. "I told you not to Red." Brick smirked. I noticed Bell's eyes were nothing but white, no black at all. Everyone else's just seemed to glow, including mine. They all stood there with twisted smirks even the devil would cringe at. "You never learn do you Butters?" Butch chuckled. "Don't call me fucking Butters, you God damn fucking cunt!" I hissed. Butch looked towards Brick. "Can she die first bro?" He asked. I heard my sisters begin chuckling behind me. "Oh what? You don't think we can? She may be strong but she'll after we're done with her." Boomer smiled. I smirked even eviler then them. "Come at me." My sisters backed up. They all flew at me at once.

Blossom's P.O.V.

As they flew towards Buttercup I noticed the knifes in there hand. Is that there best move? Knifes? Wow, I thought we'd have a better fight then this. I saw Band shove the knife threw her forehead. Butch cut straight threw her torso, Brick and Boomer nearly split her arms in half. Bound shoved the blade threw her throat. Buster and Bandit sliced her legs. She fell down. Oh she's good. The all smiled at us. "See? We told you we'd win." Bandit chuckled. "Don't be so sure boys." Bubbles giggled. They all turned around to see a bloody Buttercup smiling at them. In this moment of distraction we tackled them to the ground and flew above them. They stared in confusion. "Did you not notice we gained new powers?" Buttercup grinned. Bell flew over towards Buttercup placing her hands over her wounds. There was a flash of bright white light. Bell backed up showing Buttercups healed wounds. "This isn't possible." Boomer murmured. "Well do you have those two powers?" Bolt smiled. "You son of a bitch!" Band scrambled to his feet and flew towards Bolt, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Band what the hell, don't just stop. Finish her!" Brick ordered. "Haha, poor idiotic Brick. Bolt has the power of com-pulsation." I winked. Bolt slowly flew towards Band. When she stood in front of him, she jaw kicked him into the ground. "What the hell Bolt!" Band screamed in confusion and anger. "Who? Sweet innocent little old me?" Bolt batted her eyelashes. You have to love family.


	10. It's on

Bell's P.O.V.

Band sat on the ground in silence starring at Bolt. I saw his energy waves heading straight towards her. "Bolt, jump!" I saw Bolt fly 16 feet higher into the air. "How did you even know that was coming!" Blanc asked me. "I have more then one special power dumbass!" I hissed. Band flew back with his brothers and Bolt flew back towards us. "You skanks shouldn't have these powers!" Brick yelled. "Why's that Bricky boy?" Buttercup retorted. "Shut the fuck up with the talking and fight!" Butch hissed. We charged, we all fought our counter parts. I was up against Blanc. He came at me with fire on his hands throwing punches. I blocked everyone of them with no problem. He attempted to kick me, I grabbed his foot and threw him down. I felt the cold air blowing my damp hair back. He got up and charged once more. He got me in the gut causing me to lean down he then kneed me in the nose causing it to gush blood. My hand started to glow white, I punched him in the stomach letting a large amount of energy shoot through him. He went limp and fell to the ground.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I already know how the fight between me and him was going to go. I figured why not let him get lucky shots. I let him take every chance to hit me, at one point I fell to the ground and got up laughing hysterically. He came behind me and grabbed my arm. I heard a loud snap. I laughed even more. "Buttercup, what the hells wrong with you!" He screamed. "Ha, Butch I can't feel pain! I can't die!" I smirked. His eyes widened. He went to punch me. I grabbed his arm and snapped it, I heard his shout of pain. What am I doing? I shouldn't be breaking bones! I should just knock him out! I'm enjoying his cries of pain though. I just kept laughing. I kicked him in face, I heard another loud crack. His nose was gushing blood. I had broken his nose. I stopped myself from there, if I went any further I'd kill him.

Bolt's P.O.V.

Band was so easy to manipulate. He didn't even fight it. HE hadn't moved since the fight started. Don't fight me Band, you're going to lose." He glared at me and charged. I love to fight! I haven't fought someone who matched in strength for 8 years. I was on fire! I got punch after punch in. I hadn't even seen him make a move nor did I hear him make a sound. I kicked him in the nuts and he fell to the ground. He cried out in pain. I grinned down at him. I leaned down and punched him as hard as possible in the head, he was knocked out. I saw a trickle of blood dripping down his face. Hehehe, I win.

Bubble's P.O.V.

Boomer was flying full speed towards me, I just swiftly moved over dodging him. He looked even more pissed off. I didn't notice him fly up, he came down kicking me in the head. I shot my laser beams at his face, it hit him in the cheek. He grunted in pain, he came at me once more. I punched him in the eye. He came up punching me in the breast. I screamed in pain. His sinister grin was back. He came back around I dodged him he hit his head off a telephone pole. He passed out. Well, This is a rather bitter victory.

Button's P.O.V.

"Buster, I refuse to fight you!" I yelled. The rain fell harder the thunder boomed louder, the lighting flashed brighter. Our eyes were locked on each other. I read his every emotion it was so strong. It was hatred, anger, and loss. I don't want to fight him. He's been a good friend of mine since forever. I don't understand why but, in that moment. That one single moment, I hated him. I hated him more then anyone in this world. I wanted him dead. I couldn't stand looking at him. I threw energy ball after energy ball towards him. They only partly hit him. He charged at me. I punched him right in the jaw I heard a snap. Normaly, I'd cringe at that sound. But in this moment I loved it. I wanted to hear it again. I flew underneath him and cracked his foot. He fell to the ground in pain. I sat on top of him and delivered punch after punch to his face. I was tackled off of him. I looked up to see who tackled me. It was Bubbles? "Bliss it's over!" I snapped out of my state of hatred. What have I done?

Blossom's P.O.V.

I flew the opposite direction of Brick knowing he'd chase me. I flew behind a building that lead into an alley. I changed into a fire hydrant, knowing him he'd sit down and come up with a plan to find me. I heard him fly down the alley. "Fuck, where'd she go?" He rubbed his chin. He took a seat on top of me. Now's my chance. Before I could do anything I saw him pull out his phone. I small smirk formed on his lips. It was a picture mail, I couldn't see the face but it was a girl fully exposed. My stomach churned at the thought of society today. Before he could reply I shot a blast of energy through him. He went limp. I turned back into myself and threw him aside. I picked up his phone. "There is no need to send these dirty things at your age." I replied and sat the phone down by him a flew off.

Bunny's P.O.V.

Bandit didn't waste time on staling. He attacked with no mercy, he went to punch my gut and a grabbed his hand. I twisted it all the way around. I heard a snap, he clenched his wrist in agony. I smirked. I kicked him in the chest, causing it to be difficult to breathe. I punched him in the eye. He was in so much pain, I liked to see him suffer. I grabbed his neck and squeezed. He was chocking I didn't care. He had this coming. He closed his eyes. I got off of him and flew away. Now to find the girls.

Bliss's P.O.V.

I wasted no time. I pounced on him throw punch after punch. "Fuck you!" He hissed. He grabbed both of my hands and threw me off, I hit my head off a telephone pole. I looked at the telephone pull and smirked. Bound stared in confusion. "Playing at my strengths." I smiled. I placed on hand on the pole, I collected all of it's energy it had to offer. His eyes widened. He made an attempt to fly away I just grabbed him by his shirt. I spun him around to face me, his eyes were so cold and lifeless. I grabbed both of his wrists, I sent a wave of electrical current through his body. He screamed in pain. The smell of burning flesh was in the air. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He started foaming at the mouth. He dropped, he was breathing but, barley. I looked down on him with a smirk. Told you you'd find out, I spit on him and flew to find my sisters.


	11. Thanks Bolt

Blossom's P.O.V.

"Great work girls." I smiled. All their eyes were back to normal. "Buttercup your arm!" I looked down to see it bruised and bent awkwardly. "We need to get home." We all flew towards the house. We came in through the doorway. We entered the kitchen. I noticed Bliss looking upset. "Bliss you alright?" I asked. "Uh yeah, I'm good." She sighed. "She's probably surprised we completely destroyed them." Buttercup smirked as Bell healed her arm. "Hehe, yeah." Bliss smiled weakly. "You sure you're alright?" I asked. "Yeah, just tired." She sighed. "It is Pretty late Bloss, we should go to sleep." Bubbles chirped. "Alright. But since we don't have everything unpacked we're all going to sleep down here." I announced. "But my rooms done!" Bunny argued. She'd end up freaking out tonight anyways. "To bad, we finish unpacking tomorrow. We stay down here tonight." I hissed. "Fine." Everyone hissed. Well then! We all went up stairs to change and grab our pillows and blankets. I wore a pink tank top and black shorts. We all wore the same thing but, Bolt in orange, Buttercup in green, Bubbles in blue, Bunny in purple, Bliss in yellow, Bell in white, and Button in brown. Bolt and Buttercup picked the couch, the rest of us set up on the floor. Everyone quickly drifted into sleep.

Bliss's P.O.V.

That horrible stench of burning flesh was stuck in my nose. I could taste it in my mouth. I couldn't get the picture of Bound laying so motionless and broken. It sickened me. I couldn't sleep. Everyone else passed out pretty quickly. I just hung in my head and mouth and nose. I couldn't take it! I jumped up and rushed into the bathroom. I flashed on the light and pushed the toilet open. I had vomited everything I've eaten today. I heard footsteps behind me. I couldn't look back, I just kept puking. I felt a hand on my shoulder; the other hand picked my hair up. After two minutes of hurling I was puking water. "Jesus Bliss." I heard a soft sleepy voice. I finally finished. I glanced up to see Bolt handing me a paper towel. "Are you alright?" She questioned. "I'm fine." I said as I whipped my mouth off and threw it into the toilet. "That didn't seem like you were alright." She said. "I know." I murmured. "I know why you're sick, you can't get the smell and picture of a fucked up Bound out of your head." She said as she grabbed my hair again. I leaned back into the toilet puking more water. I came back up. Bolt handed me another paper towel. "It's alright Bliss, it's not your fault." She hummed as she patted my shoulder. "How isn't it? I practically killed him." I said. I've never felt so guilty in my life. "Look, something overcame all of us. If you want to make sure he's alright we can go and check." She smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah but, you can't tell them that." She pointed out the door to the girls. "AS long as you don't tell them about this whole episode." I laughed. "I promise." She stuck out her pinky. I grinned and wrapped my pinky around hers. "Let's go." I flushed the toilet and shut the light off. We tiptoed up the stairs into Bolts room. She silently opened the window and flew out as did I. We flew over to the street where it all went down. I glanced to the spot Bound once laid. "He's alright!" I said in relief. "Mhm. Now lets head home before Bloss finds out." We zoomed home as fast as we could. I was just glad he didn't die. A large weight was lifted off my shoulders. We snuck back threw Bolts window and tiptoed down the steps to the living room. We both silently slid back under our sheets. She fell asleep almost instantly because I could hear her snoring. What would I do without my sisters. I smiled and drifted into sleep.


	12. My bacon!

Bubble's P.O.V.

I was the first to wake up. The bright sun shone brightly through the living room window. I sat up and stretched with a smile on my face. I looked over to Bolt and Buttercup snoring away on the couches. I looked down at Blossom to see a large pool of spit. "Ew." I whispered. I saw Bunny roll over. I chuckled knowing I'm going to make them so pissed off. I sonic screamed as loud as I possibly could without breaking windows. Everyone immediately sat up. "Bubbles what the hell!" Buttercup hissed. "Morning everyone." I smiled as I held onto my baby blue blanket and Ocit. "Damn it Bubbles! It's 8!" Bolt hissed as she plopped back down and placed her neon orange pillow over her head. "Get up you lazy bums!" I said as I stood up. Bell was the first one up. "I'll get started on breakfast." She rubbed her eyes and went to the kitchen. Ah my lovely family. I grabbed Bolts hand and pulled her off the couch I fell on my butt. "Come on Bolt! Get up you sleepy head!" I chirped. "I'm up!" She yelled. "Jeez you don't have to be mean about it." I said as I got up. I saw Blossom reach into one of the boxes she pulled out a light pink towel, soap, conditioner, and shampoo. "I'm getting a shower." She ran towards the bathroom. I saw her stop at the door. "Oh God, what died in here?" She yelled as she turned around. I saw Bliss looking a little nervous. "Can't a girl take a shit and not get judged?" Bolt asked. "You're disgusting Bolt." Blossom said as she walked into the bathroom holding her nose. "Thank you!" She smiled. "That's yucky Bolt." I said angrily. "You're telling me you don't shit?" She asked. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I stayed silent. "That's what I thought." She said as she stood up. She walked towards the kitchen as she itched her butt.

Bell's P.O.V.

I could hear our morning argument going on as I put fresh eggs into the pan. "Can't a girl take a shit and not be judged?" I heard Bolt yell. I chuckled to myself. What would you do without our blunt Bolt? I turned on the morning radio, I found a wonderful song. "~Can you blow my whistle baby?~" I danced as I made my eggs and pancakes. I heard footsteps behind me I stopped dancing. I turned around to see an awkward Bolt staring at me. "Alright then.." She said. Damn it, I can't have any fun. Bolt walked over to the fridge and pulled out a root beer. She then grabbed some plates and silver wear and set the table then sat down. All the girls walked in and sat down chit chatting about different things. Buttercup walked to the fridge. "BC can you get me some cream cheese?" I questioned. "Sure." She grabbed cream cheese milk and orange juice. "Thanks." She walked back to the table. I continued my cooking. "Ew Buttercup!" I turned around. Yeah, just as I thought. She's chugging milk from the carton. I heard Blossom getting out of the shower. I walked over to the table serving food. "You might want to put that away. Blossom will flip shit if she see's you." I said warningly. "I don't care." Buttercup said while chugging milk. Blossom came into the kitchen wearing a read tank-top and blue jeans. "Buttercup! Stop drinking from the carton!" Blossom hissed. "Told you." I whispered as I took my seat. Buttercup death glared me. "After this we're setting the house up." Blossom said while munching on a bagel. "Yes mom." Bunny said sarcastically. "What the fuck, where's the bacon!" I looked over to see Button reaching for any empty plate. Everyone immediately looked at Buttercup and Bolt. "Why you all looking at us? We aint had no bacon!" Buttercup said. "Better mind your own damn business." Bolt said with a mouth full of bacon. Everyone started to laugh. Everyone finished up. "Alright girls, let's get to work." Blossom smiled.


	13. More then one problem

Blossom's P.O.V.

"Alright, Bell you get the kitchen and your room. Buttercup, you get the gym and your room. Bolt your room and The backyard. Bliss dining room and the game room. Button your room, and the art room. Bubbles your room and the pool. Bunny the library and the basement. I got the living room and basement." I smirked. "Lets go!" Everyone zoomed off to do their rooms. I hung the T.V. up, straighten out the couches, fixed the pillows, placed the coffee table in the middle, turned on the fire place. I grabbed the blankets and tossed them into everyone's room. I zoomed down to my room. I quickly painted the walls and used my laser beams to make the paint dry faster. I placed my desk by the pourch opening. I filled my closet and dresser with cloths. I made my bed and hung my posters. I finished! Out of breath I laid on my bed, smiling.I turned on my T.V. enjoying the history channel. I took off my original cloths and put my silky pink dress on. I wonder how everyone else is doing.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

What the fuck was Bloss talking about? The only thing that needed to be done was our rooms! Whatever my rooms going to be sick. My walls were puke green and my carpet was pitch black. I set up my flat screen T.V. My stereo system was placed in the corner and speakers were hung all around the room. I blasted eyeless by Slipknot. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I changed into my spider web pants and Green tank-top. I hung my Mac Miller posters along with my Sum41 ones. I laid down on my sea green comforter happy with how the outcome of my room was. I decided to chill out on the porch. I stepped out into the heat of Townsville. I like the heat though. I sipped my root beer and enjoyed the air. I saw kids playing on the streets it was kind of nice to be back. I saw two people walking down the road. Oh my God! It's Bound and Bone! You can't miss Bone, her and her sisters are total whores. They fuck anything that walks. Bone was wearing an extremely low cut gray tank-top . A very short yellow mini skirt. I swear if she even leaned wrong, her ass would be seen. See, her and Bliss look a lot alike but, Bliss is obviously better looking. Bones hair was very dead and jagged. I hid myself so they couldn't see me. I tuned my hearing in to hear their conversation. "My poor little Boundy," Bone frowned. Ew, I'd kill someone if they called me that. "Who did these awful things to you." She questioned. "That little Bitch Bliss." Bound sighed. "I'll kill the little hoe." Bone hissed. God I wanted to kill both of them right there. I can't blow my cover though. "Aww thanks babe." Bound swung his arm around Bone. "We still doing our nightly fun?" I saw Bone slip her hand into Bounds pants, she pressed her flat ass chest against Bounds body. I saw a look of pleasure spread across Bounds face. "Oh yeah baby." He smirked. They went walking along. Looks like we have more than one problem.


	14. Gross and flat

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I rushed into Bolts room. I pushed the door open. Wow her rooms pretty sick. "Oh okay Buttercup, come on in." She said sarcastically. "Bolt we got problems!" I said. "Most of them mental." She laughed. "Bolt this is serious! The RowdyRuff and Powerpunks are dating." I hissed. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?" She asked. "They're dating!" I yelled. "How's this our problem?" She questioned. "Bolt if they're dating they're going to team up on us." I said. "Buttercup, we'll kick their asses no problem." She smiled. I guess she does have a point, we've always beaten them no matter what. "True." I said. "I'm going down to the courts. Cover for me BC." "Ight." I said. We always covedr for each other. She flew out her window. I exited her room. I don't have a good feeling.

Bolt's P.O.V.

I flew down to the basketball courts with my lucky basketball. I landed gently on the courts. Not many people were here today. I began making practice shots. I had a feeling as if someone was watching me. I stopped shooting and held my ball. "Alright Band, come out come out where ever you are." I heard a tree rustle and Band came floating out. Big shock. "Haven't you had enough?" I flew closer to me. "I can't get enough of you baby." He smirked. Give me a fucking break. "Keep talking, you'll get plenty more." I hissed. He chuckled. "So Bolt how about you and me have a little one on one match. I win we go have fun. You win you get whatever." He winked. "How about I practice my shots, and you go kill yourself." I smirked and continued making shots. "Why doesn't it work on you?" He asked. "What you mean your stupid idiotic power of being able to charm any women you see?" I asked. "Wait how did you kn-" I cut him off. "How else do you get dates?" I smirked. "Haha, very funny." He joked. "Don't you already have a slutty bed buddie?" I questioned. His smile dropped. "You wish you could fuck like her.I feel bad for whoever took your virginity" He hissed. I refuse to let him know I'm a virgin. "I feel bad for any guy she's fucked, think about all those herpes and STDS." I smiled. "At least she has a bang able body. Your all flat and gross." He hissed. "Oh yes defiantly." I smiled. He got a pissed off look on his face and flew away. The sun starting setting so I decided to go home. I grabbed my ball and flew back through my window. "Dinner!" Bell called. Perfect timing I thought. Those words kept running through my head 'Flat and gross.' Why is that bothering me so much?


	15. Bubbles makes everyone happy

Button's P.O.V.

I walked down the steps and headed into the dinning room. Tonight's taco night, thank God for being a vegetarian. Bolt and Buttercup love taco night. I was the last one down stairs. I sat quietly next to Bliss and Buttercup. Me and Bliss got salad. My favorite! I looked over to see Buttercup devouring taco after taco. I looked over a Bolt. Hmh, not a single taco touched. "Bolt are you alright?" Bell asked in concern. You know there's something wrong with Bolt if she doesn't eats her tacos. "Yeah, I'm good." She smiled. "Then why aren't you eating? Tacos are your favorite." Bell said. "Just not hungry." She said. She got up from the table and walked up stairs. Buttercup quickly stole her tacos. Everyone was in silent concern. We all finished up and headed upstairs. I flew past Bolts room she was blasting Slipknot. I guess nothings wrong. I shrugged it off and went into my room. I changed into my brown shirt and slipped into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

Bubble's P.O.V.

I can't sleep. Not because of Bolts music, it's because she was so sad at dinner. I tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. I decided to get up and check on her. I put my baby blue slippers on and headed up to her room. I was about to knock when I realized we had a pack of cookies down stairs. If Bolt loves anything more then tacos it's cookies. I zoomed down the stepps and poured a glass of milk and grabbed the cookies and zoomed back up. I knocked on her door she turned her music louder. I opened the door to see her starring at herself in the mirror. "Bolt?" I asked. She ignored me. I wenty over to her stereo and paused her music. "Bolt I brought you some cookies and milk." I smiled as I held them out. There was silence, I sat the cookies and milk on the table and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." She replied. "Don't give me the bull shit Bolt. I'm your sister I know when your sad. So what's up?" I questioned. Another long moment of silence filled the room. "Am I gross looking?" that was the most random question ever. "NO why would you ever think that?" I yelled/ asked. "Then why haven't I dated?" She asked. "Bolt, you told me you don't date, where is this coming from?" I asked. "Just a question." She sighed. "Bolt, what did Band say?" I asked. "Wait, how did you kn-" I cut her off. "Bolt like I said I'm your sister." I smiled. "He just said I wasn't bang able." I saw her face flush red. "Bolt, have you seen the girls that go down his pants? They're hideous. You're not." I said. I saw a faint smile cross her face. "Thanks Bubble's." She smiled. "Welcome sis." I got up to leave the room. "Oh and Bubbles?" I turned around to face her. "Yeah?" I asked. "Don't tell anyone about this." She pleaded. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." I smiled and left the room. I can finally sleep peacefully not worrying about her.


	16. Your turn Bliss

Bunny's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and headed down stairs. I was the last one up, wow that's a first. I saw all the girl munching on cereal. I flew over to the table. "Sorry guys, I didn't want to cook this morning." Bell apologized. "It's alright Bell." Blossom smiled. I sat down next to Bubbles and Bell. "Bolt I want the coco puffs!" Buttercup hissed. "Buttercup! I had them first!" Bolt yelled. It was a tug of war match at the kitchen table. The box exploded causing coco puffs to fly everywhere. "Don't you just love mornings?" Bliss smiled I couldn't help but laugh at that. "5 second role!" Bolt yelled. Buttercup and Bolt were on the floor picking up coco puffs and eating them. "Pass the lucky charms." I told Blossom. She threw them to me. I poured my bowel as Bolt and Buttercup wrestled on the floor over coco puffs. Everyone finished eating and we sat in the living room watching room raters 2.0. "This show is so gay." Buttercup hissed. "There's nothing else to do here!" Bubbles bounced. "Let's go swim." Button suggested. We all looked at each other and smirked. We were off. I flew into my room and found my swim suit. It was a Purple bikini with orange splatters on it. I ran down stairs and flew over to a patio chair. Blossom came out in a pink bikini with hearts all over it. She sat two chairs down from me. Button and Bliss came out. Bliss had a yellow bikini on with a sun on the left cup. Button wore a brown bikini with a mermaid on it. Bell came down in a simple white bikini. Bubbles came down in a blue and white stripped bikini. Bolt and Buttercup flew down last. Buttercup had a green bikini with stars all over it. Bolt had an orange and black bikini with skulls on it. It's funny, the punks get more dates and fucks then us but we're more mature. I'm a B so is Bubbles and Blossom. Button, Bliss, and Bell are C's and Buttercup and Bolt are DD's. "Let's go!" Bolt jumped in first. Buttercup hopped in next. I grabbed Bubbles hand and hopped in. Life is good, Bell came out with some fresh lemonade and cookies. Bolt practically jumped out of the pool for cookies. We swam for hours on end. Blossom and Bell tanned. Bliss and Button didn't tan or swim, they jumped on the trampoline. "Girls, school starts next week. We have to enroll by tomorrow." Blossom announced. I hate school. I saw Bubbles get out of the pool. "Guys, I have a very important announcement to make." Everyone looked at Bubbles. "Cannon Ball!" She jumped in. She came back up. "I give that an 8." Buttercup smiled. The sun started setting and we all got out. Everyone made their way inside. Bell ordered out pizza. "Girls we're out of money." Button frowned. "Shit!" Buttercup yelled. "Bliss it's your turn." Bolt smiled evilly at Bliss.


	17. Best family ever

Bliss's P.O.V.

"Fuck my life!" I yelled. The girls chuckled. I flew upstairs and got my low cut tank-top with my booty shorts and high heels. "I hate you all." I hissed. The doorbell rang. Buttercup put the dirty music on. "Go for it Bliss." Blossom smiled. Yeah I know, it seems whorish. We don't do this a lot. I leaned on the door frame seductively and opened the door. Wow, this guy was really good looking. He had silver hair just like mine. His eyes were a shade darker then Bounds. He was about 6'5 I could see his muscles rippling through his shirt. "Hi." I purred. "Hey baby." He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me with such intense heat. I pushed him off. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed. "Kissing my girlfriend? Bone what's your problem?" He asked. I face palmed myself. "I'm not Bone! I'm Bliss!" I hissed. "Well that explains the bigger breasts and hotness." He licked his lips. Tears started forming in my eyes. Not because he called me hot. That just pissed me off. This dirty prick just stole my fist God damn kiss. I felt a hand grab my shoulder I glanced back to see an angry Buttercup. She pulled me out of the doorway. "Brute? What are you doing here?" He questioned. Damn he's a dumbass. Buttercup picked him up by the collar. "You ever touch my sister, any of my sisters. Ever again, I'll kill you. One time is all it takes." Her eyes started flashing different colors. "Alright! I thought she was my girlfriend it was an honest mistake!" he panicked. "Who are you?" She hissed. "I'm Bare Momo. One of the 8 RowdyRights." He smiled. Buttercup took the pizza from his hands and threw him out the door. "Hey! You have to pay for that!" He yelled. "I don't pay sex offender!" She yelled and slammed the door. "Thank you Buttercup." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. "Anytime, we're family. That's what family does for each other. She smiled warmly. "Pizza everyone!" Buttercup and I walked in the kitchen. Everyone grabbed a slice and stood around the kitchen talking to one another. Buttercup brought out some cokes. "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone got quiet and looked at her. She raised her can into the air. "For the best God damn family ever." Everyone smiled and bumped cans. This couldn't get any better.


	18. Let her find you

Blossom's P.O.V.

It was one of the best nights we've had in Townsville. Everyone was talking and everyone was just so happy. "Cheers!" Everyone looked at Buttercup and got silent. "To the best God damn family ever." She smirked. Everyone raised their coke and said "Yeah!" We all sat around talking for a good while. Bliss got up and ran to the T.V. putting on some Nirvanna. We danced around talking and enjoying our night. "Uh guys, it's almost midnight." Bell said. "Oh damn, don't we have to enroll in school tomorrow?" Buttercup huffed. "Yes.." I sighed. "I can go and enroll everyone." Bubbles chirped. "You sure Bubbles?" Button asked. "Yeah, I'm tired anyways so I'm going to bed now." Bubbles walked up the steps. "Hm, maybe we should crash to guys." I suggested. "Alright." Everyone began walking up the steps and into each of our rooms. I slipped into my laced pink and black dress and drifted into sleep.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Morning came quickly. I woke up at 6:00 allowing myself to shower eat, get ready and head down to the town hall. I silently crept down the steps and entered the bathroom. I slipped out of my robe and let the warm water from my shower comfort me. I shampooed my hair, then rinsed it. I lathered my body in blueberry body wash and rinsed it off. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my baby blue towel around me. I crept back up the steps and entered my room. I went to my closet and pulled out a blue sun dress with brown sandals. I strapped my baby blue bra over my chest and pulled my baby blue panties up. I placed my dress on then sandals. I went to my mirror and put some light make up on. Not making my look like I was gang banged by Crayola but, just enough to give me a bit more attraction. It was about 7:30 by the time I left. I flew my way down to town hall waiting to enter. It doesn't open till 8 but, I wanted to be first. I sat silently on the steps in front of the town hall. I heard voices coming down the road. I quickly hid behind a bush. "But Boomy.. I love you and you love me!" I heard an obnoxious girl say. "Brat, you had me hypnotized to love you! It doesn't count ! I can't believe I fucked you! Go fuck yourself!" Boomer hissed. "Come out from the bushes." I heard her hiss. How'd she even know I was back there. I wonder. "You heard me, step out." She demanded. I slowly stood up revealing myself to her. "Oh look, a little skank." Brat chuckled. "Don't call Bubbles that." Boomer hissed defensively. "What's that whore matter to you?" Brat questioned angrily. "Just fucking leave Brat!" "Fine, little Bubbles, you better watch yourself." Brat winked and flew off. Boomer glanced at me. "You okay?" I questioned. "Yeah.. Just a bit pissed." He slumped down on the steps. I walked over to him. "Well I can tell. Brat's a bitch. Forget her. You deserve so much better." I smiled. "If only I could find a girl worth keeping." He sighed. "Well don't find her." He looked at me. "Let her find you." I smiled.


	19. Boomer's nice?

Boomer's P.O.V.

I just loved Bubbles smile. I always have, that beautiful curve it makes. "Let her find you." She smiled even wider. Wait, let her find you? Does that mean she found me? "I wish it was that easy." I sigh. I felt two small hands wrap around me. "It is." I looked over to find her staring directly into my eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of blue. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "Oh hello Bubbles." The Mayor said as he opened the door. "Hi mister mayor, I'm here to enroll me and my sisters into school." She smiled. "Well I'll se you later Boomer." She started walking inside. "I'll be out here when you come back." I said. She turned around and blushed.. That HAS to be a good sign. About an hour passed and she came out. "That was just awesome." She said sarcastically. "Haha, well do you want to go get some ice cream to make your awesome experience wear off?" I laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Boomer, I don't my sisters would like that." She frowned. I lifted her up from her chin. "They don't have to know." I smiled lightly. I saw her turn a deep shade of red. "Okay.." She stuttered. We walked about a block until we came to an ice cream parlor. "What would you like Bubbles?" I asked. "Blueberry ice cream please." She said. "Two blueberry ice creams please." I told the man. After two minutes passed he handed us our ice cream. "$5." He replied. I pulled a 10 out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Keep the change." Bubbles and I walked off and sat on a bench. "Everyone really underestimates you." Bubbles said as she licked her ice cream. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Everyone thinks you're so bad but, you're not.." Bubbles trailed off. "Meh, oh well. As long as you know I'm cool with it." I smiled lightly. She dipped her finger in her ice cream and tapped me on the nose. "Hehe." She giggled. Her laugh is cute. I crossed my eyes and tried to lick my nose. She laughed a bit more making me laugh. I tapped ice cream on her mouth. She laughed a bit harder. "Here, I'll get it off." I leaned over and kissed her lightly and licked the ice cream off. She was blushing like crazy now. "Does that mean we're uh, dating?" Bubbles asked. "Only if you want to." I said. I was praying in the back of my mind, she'd say yes. "Of course!" She hugged me tight, I hugged her back. "We can't tell our siblings yet though." I reminded her. "We won't. now, I have to get back before they thinks some things up." Bubbles kissed my cheek and flew into the sky. I couldn't help the large smirk that appeared on my face.


	20. Blanc vs Broken

Bolt's P.O.V.

I was the last one to wake up today. It was about 12 when I got up. I ran down the steps and into the bathroom. I quickly showered then brushed my hair. I ran back up the steps into my room. I put my neon orange bra on along with my neon orange panties. I put my black skinny jeans on along with my neon orange monster hood. I grabbed my 'Zero' skateboard and ran down the steps. "I'm going to go skate!" I call out to the kitchen. "Don't you want breakfast?" Bell called. "I'm good." I ran out the door. I was skating towards the gym. It was pretty chilly out today. Maybe it's because summer's almost over. I was fully alive in that moment. My honey brown curls whipped behind me, as I picked my speed up. I was almost to the gym when I noticed to figures arguing in the distance. "No!" I heard the girl yell. I got closer and the figures came into focus. It was, Broken and Blanc. You see, Broken may be Bell's counter part but, Bell is way prettier. Broken had long dead, jaggy, white hair with a skull clip in it. She wore a very low cut gray dress that almost fully exposed her flat chest. I looked at Blanc to see his face bright red in anger

Bell's always liked Blanc. She admitted that to me when we were 10. Blanc wore a white beanie with one black streak in the middle. He wore worn out baggy black jeans and a white t-shirt that read 'sk8r boy.' "Broken fuck off! Boomer told about your game! I want nothing to do with you!" He hissed at her. I saw her raise her hand and strike him across the face. I dropped my skateboard and ran over to him. "Broken what the hell's your issue!?" I screamed. "I don't have answer to you, you fucking slut." She smirked. "It takes one to know one." I smiled. She rose her hand to strike me. I caught it before it made impact to my face. I could tell my eyes were changing colors. I light my hand on fire making it burn her hand. "ow!" Broken pulled her hand away. "Leave." I hissed. "Whatever Bolt, just watch you and your precious sisters." She winked and flew off. "I don't need your help!" Blanc yelled at me. "Yeah, you're welcome from saving your ass from her." I hissed. I picked my skateboard up and was about to ride away. "Why'd you help me?" He questioned. "Does it matter?" I ask annoyed. "Yes." He said blankly. "It's my secret okay." I said looking back at him. "Do you like me?" He asked with a disgusted face. "HELL NO." I screamed. "Thank God, Band would kill m-" He widened his eye's when he realized what he just said. "I never said that." He announced. "Haha sure, Blanc." I laughed slightly. "I think my nose is broken." As he held his nose. "Let me see." I took his hand off his nose and saw it bent awkwardly. "Yeah, it's broken. Follow me." I said as I took off in the sky. He followed behind. We landed in front of the door of my house.


	21. Admit it Buttercup

Bell's P.O.V

I was first one up, I wasted no time getting started on breakfast. I walked down stairs sleepily and tossed some eggs into a pan. I turned the radio on and listened to some 'Lighthouse.' Next one down the steps was Bliss and Button. The were chit chatting about the band Falling In Reverse coming to town. Next down was Buttercup. She walked to the fridge and sipped on the milk carton. "Buttercup! Blossoms going to come down and she's going to yell!" I said as I waved a frying pan at her. "Whatever." She took the carton into the kitchen. I glanced back to see her itching her butt. "Such manners." I murmured under my breath as I made a pot of coffee. "I heard that." Buttercup announced. Next down was Blossom and Bunny. Bunny grabbed some plates and set the table. "Buttercup put the milk in a freaking cup, is that to hard to ask!?" I heard Blossom yell from the other room. "Yes, yes it is." I heard Buttercup sip on the milk some more. I heard footsteps come through the kitchen. "Put it down Buttercup!" Blossom demanded. "Never." Buttercup sipped it more while smiling. Blossom went to reach for the carton. "Got it!" Blossom charged back into the dinning room. "Told you." I leaned in her ear and said. She slapped me lightly in the back of the head. "Shut up." She walked back into the dining room. I walked in severing everyone 3 pieces of bacon, 2 pancakes, a cup of coffee, 2 waffles, a piece of toast, and some eggs. I heard the front door fling open. "Hey Bubbles." I smiled as I gave her some food. "What took you so long? It shouldn't of been that long of a wait." Blossom asked her suspiciously. Bubbles cheeks started to get red. "I'm going skating!" I heard Bolt call from the hall. "Aren't you eating?" I asked. "Nah I'm good." I heard the front door slam. "Alright then." I took my seat next to Bunny and Blossom an ate my breakfast. "I get the shower after this!" I announced knowing someone else would try to get it. "Damn it!" Bliss shouted. I got up from the table and went to the shower. I was only in there for a bit. I finished up and blow dried my hair. I ran up the steps and into my room. I got dressed ( teachers_pet/set?id=11618933) I pulled my snow white hair back with my midnight black headband. I walked down stairs and plopped down on the couch. Bliss and Button were having full out war in Teken. Bliss was kicking Buttons ass. I heard running coming down the steps "Give it back Buttercup!" Bubbles whined. "I think Boomers soooo cute!" Buttercup read in a girly high pitched voice.

"Excuse me?" Blossom stepped out of the bathroom dressed in ( ima_nerd_yeah_thats_me/set?id=26669156 )a pink long sleeve shirt with worn out shorts. Her fiery red hair almost touched the floor. It was clipped up and she had a small bow placed to the left side. Everyone went silent. "You like Boomer?" Blossom asked angrily. "N-no." Bubbles stuttered. "Who cares if she does, you want to fuck Brick so what's it matter." Buttercup raised an eyebrow. Everyone in the room slightly chuckled at Buttercups response. "I don't have any affection towards our enemies. Bubbles, this is wrong." Blossom stared at Bubbles. "Leave her alone. It's not the end of the world." Buttercup shrugged. "Any other time you'd kill us. So do you like Butch, Buttercup?" Blossom crossed her arms. Everything was drop dead silent. "Haha, good one red. I'd never like an ugly ass whiney bitch like him." Buttercup hissed. "Then why are you defending Bubbles?" Blossom did have a point there. "She's liked the boy since we were 5, IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER." Buttercup yelled. "Just admit it, you like Butch." Blossom smirked. Buttercup pounced at her throwing Bubbles diary. Blossom and Buttercup were arguing and rolling around on the floor. Bubbles quickly ran back up to her room. Button and Bliss were still arguing over Teken. Bunny put music on and was practicing for dance in the kitchen. Bolts nowhere to be found, I'm just sitting awkwardly on the couch. I heard the front door open.


	22. Bunny's new power

Button's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of getting my ass handed to me when I heard the front door swing open. "Bolt? Is that you?" Bell called out. "Yeah, I brought someone." Bolt said. "Pause the game." I leaned to Bliss and whispered. She paused the game and we got up and made our way into the hall way to see Bolt standing awkwardly with… BLANC? "Bolt, what the hell!?" Blossom yelled. "Look, Broken punched him in the nose it's broken so, I just brought him here so Bell could heal him." Bolt said quickly. I looked at my other sisters to see a pissed off expression. "Bell, would you take Blanc to heal him, me and the others have to talk.." Blossom said angrily. "

Bell's P.O.V.

Sure." I looked at Blanc and he slowly crept to my side. "Ready?" I asked nervously. "Yeah." He said while holding his nose. We began walking down the hall way, I glanced back to look at Bolt. She winked at me. I blushed a deep crimson red. I owe her a thank you. I took Blanc into the kitchen and removed his hand from his nose. "Wow, she did quite a number on you." I laughed. "Oh shut up." He sighed. "Can you fix it?" He asked in concern. "Yes." I announced proudly. I placed my hand over his nose, a bright white light filled the kitchen. "All done." I said a bit louder so my sisters could hear. "Thanks. Just know this doesn't mean we're cool." He said with a blank expression. I slapped him in the face and smiled. "Of course we're not cool." I saw a small smirk form on his lips. "I guess you should get going." I lead back into the hall.

Bunny's P.O.V.

We were all shocked Bolt was stupid enough to bring one of the Rowdy Ruffs into our house. "Bolt, how are we going to get him out of here without him remembering where we live?!" Bubbles asked in concern. "Can you use your compulsion power to make him not to tell?" Bliss asked. "No, it only works in person and only for a little bit." Bolt sighed. "Bolt, when he leaves, I'm going to kill you!" Blossom yelled. "Relax!" Bolt yelled back. "Hey, give me a chair and 10 minutes, I'll fix this issue." Buttercup smiled darkly while cracking her knuckles. I winced a little bit at her. "We are not going to kill someone in our own house!" Button yelled. "So, we'd do it as long as it's not in our house?" Buttercup asked. "Enough!" Blossom said while rubbing her temples. "I can try fixing this." I said quietly. "What are you going to do?" Bubbles asked in confusion. "I think I unlocked one of my powers the other day." I smiled lightly. "It's about time!" Buttercup smirked. Bolt smacked in the back of the head. "Bunny, what is it?" Blossom asked rolling her eyes at Buttercup. "I think I can make people forget." I said. "Awesome!" Bliss announced. "We don't even know if she has that power. What makes you think you do?" Blossom asked. "Well, the other day I was talking to Bell, and I was staring into her eyes, and she forgot everything in our conversation." I said. "Bloss, it's worth a shot." Button said. "All done." I heard Bell say from the other room. "Oh I hope this works." Bubbles bit her bottom lip. Bell walked back into the hall way with Blanc. "Before you go Blanc, come here." Bolt said. I stood in position ready to use my power. "Look at Bunny for a second." Blossom instructed. "I don't want to." Blanc said confused. I noticed Bolt was using her compulsion power. He stopped talking in looked directly into my eyes. I noticed his eye color began swirling. "It's working!" I smiled. After 2 minutes I was done, he grabbed his head an stumbled backwards. Button grabbed his arms and led him to the door. She slowly closed the door. I finally unlocked my secret power, I'm finally different.


	23. Sleepover time!

Blossom's P.O.V.

Button showed Blanc to the door and he left in confusion. Button slowly closed the door. Once it was completely shut I spoke. "Bolt! You idiot! You told one of The Rowdy Ruffs where we live!" I screamed at her. "Blossom it's okay! Bunny erased his memory." Bolt shrugged. God, I hate when she plays everything off like it isn't a big deal. "Bolt, for all we know, he could be faking!" I hissed. "Relax red, you're worried for nothing." She crossed her arms and smiled. "I hate when you act like everything's okay. It's not okay!" I yelled walking up to her. "Chill the fuck out! If he remembers, we worry then." She hissed at me. "I really fucking hate your attitude right now." I snarled. "What you going to do about it red?" She stepped up to me, we were about 4 inches apart. "You're not worth my time." I hissed. I felt her hand grab the collar of my shirt. "Is that so?" She hissed. "It is indeed." I smirked. "GIRLS!" Bubble's screamed. Everyone looked Bubbles way. She got up from the couch. "Bolt, put Blossom on the ground now." She hissed. "Whatever." Bolt placed me lightly on the ground. "Blossom, apologize to Bolt." She looked at me. "For what?" I yelled/ questioned. "For yelling at her for helping someone." Bubbles crossed her arms. "Yeah Blossom, apologize." Bolt stuck her tongue out and smirked. "Sorry Bolt." I said in a little kids voice. "now that everyone's done fighting, I suggest we have a sleepover like old times." Bubbles chirped. "That's a great idea!" Bunny jumped. "We're 16 now, what the fuck are we suppose to do?" Bliss questioned. "Well there's, truth or dare, scary movies, pranks, music, make overs-" Bell was cut off. "Hell no!" Buttercup yelled. "You don't have to, it'll just be Bell, Bubbles, Bliss, Button, Bunny, Bolt, and I." I exclaimed. "Uh, fuck no." Bolt grunted. "Oh we can play video games and make food!" Bubbles screamed excitedly. "All in favor for sleepover say I." Button asked. "I." Everyone said. "Yay! Sleepover will be in the living room at 7. Come in Pajama's!" Bubbles jumped up and down. This might be fun.. I hope.


	24. Who's ready to party?

Buttercup's P.O.V

It was 6:50 by the time I decided to get dress and head down stairs. I was dressed in my black hoodie with a Gir on it. My white soccer sleeps pants, and my green and black Jordan. I grabbed my iphone with the slime casing and walked down stairs. I was the third one down. Bunny and Bubbles were sitting down stairs chit chatting. It's been 6 years since we last did this. I swear Bubbles won't grow up, just by what she was wearing said it all. She had a long blue sleeved cookie monster shirt on, with dark blue plaid pants and cookie monster slippers. Octi was placed on her lap as her and Bunny were giggling. Bunny however has changed a bit. Bunny was wearing a black tank top that had "Love Makes Me Crazy" On the front. Purple and black plaid pants and fuzzy black slippers. I took a seat on the opposite couch from them. I started to play temple run while we waited for everyone. Next one down was was wearing a black and yellow batman shirt, with a black and white plaid pants. She was carrying a batman plushie. She walked over towards me and sat down, she was peering over my shoulder. "What are you playing?" She questioned. "Temple run." I said. "Fuck! I died!" I screamed. "Wow Buttercup, you suck." Bliss laughed. I looked her dead in the eyes. "I also swallow." She laughed from the comment. Next down was Button. She was wearing a brown tank top that reads "Kiss And Tell" with brown sleep pants with blue polka dots, fuzzy ear muffs and brown socks. She slid across the room in her socks lading into the single seat laughing hysterically. "Why are you so happy?" Bubbles giggled. "Someone get laid by Buster?" She looked at me, "Yes." She laughed harder. I started a new game of temple run when bolt came down. She was wearing black and white plaid pants with an orange tank top, black converse, and an LA Lakers hat.

I was just about to beat my high score in temple run , when came over and pounced on me. "God damn it Bolt you killed me!" I slapped her in the arm. "You just fucking suck at this game." Bolt pushed me. I tackled her off the couch and pinned her down. She bit my arm. "What part of no pain didn't you understand?" I asked with a smirk. All the girls were cheering Bolt on. I heard footsteps coming from down the steps. I looked up to see Blossom and Bell. Blossom was wearing a hello kitty tank top with matching sleep pants, pink fuzzy slippers and she was carrying a tiny purple pillow. Bell was wearing a long black sleeved nightmare before Christmas shirt with plaid white pants and nightmare before Christmas slippers. I looked up at them and smiled. "It took you fuckers long enough." I smirked. Blossom rolled her eyes. At this point Bolt caught me off guard and now had me pinned to the ground. I saw Blossom and Bell sit on the couch across the room. "Alright guys everyone's here, so who's ready to party?"


	25. Confession circle

Bubble's P.O.V

Everyone was down stairs, I was so excited to do this! "Alright guys, who's ready to party?" I asked happily. Everyone nodded showing they were ready. "Bell, do you have snack made?" butter asked while licking her lips. Bell giggled, "Of course! Three batches of a dozen cookies. A big bowl of fresh popcorn, tubs of everyone's favorite ice cream. And 4 liters of pop." Bell smiled warmly. I saw Bolt and Buttercup high fived each other. I giggled, "Alright so what do we do first?" Blossom asked. "Well I have a hat full of games, each person picks a piece of paper, and whatever's written on it is what we'll do." Bunny announced holding up her fedora. "Who's picking first?" I asked. "I say Blossom goes first." Bell said. Blossom nodded "Alright." She got up and walked over to Bunny holding the hat. Blossom ruffled the papers around and grabbed one. She pulled it out and read the print on it. "Confession circle." Blossom said. Bliss and Button looked confused, "What's that?" Button asked. Buttercup chuckled "Bro, even I know what it is." "A confession circle is when we all sit in a circle telling secrets about ourselves that no one else knows." Blossom said. "Oh okay!" Bliss said with a hint of relief in her voice."Alright, let's start" I sat on the floor Bunny on my left, and Bliss on my right. We all sat in the circle staring at each other. "Who starts?" Button asked. "I'll go." Bolt announced. "Let me think.. Oh I got it! I actually think the band Skye Sweenam is amazing." Blossom smirked. "I knew you liked them! They are amazing." "Oh shush Red." Bolt huffed. Bunny giggled, "Alright Blossoms next." Bunny smiled. "Alright, hmm, okay my turn on spot is my belly." Blossom was blushing bright red. She was very embarrassed. Bunny comforted her, "Hey it's okay Bloss, Mines my thigh." Bunny blushed. "Hey, I like my neck being touched." Buttercup slightly whispered. "I like when people bite me." Bolt chimed in. "I like being scratched." Bliss sighed. "Mines my ears." Button said. "Alright, awkwardly enough, mines my knee." Bell looked down in shame. "That's odd.." Bolt said. To get all eyes off Bell I spoke. "Mines my hips." I chirped unembarrassed. Everyone giggled at me. "What?" I asked confused. "Even when you talk about things that make you horny you're innocent!" Bolt laughed harshly. Everyone else blushed at her statement. "Okay Bell, your go." Buttercup said whipping away tears from laughter. "I've always wanted to get high." Bell admitted. Blossom slapped Bell in the back of the head. "Bell, you know that's not okay." Blossom hissed. I noticed Bolt staring at Bell quiet intently. "Bloss, relax, I don't know anyone who sells pot let alone kids who do it." Bell rolled her eyes.

Surprisingly Blossom let it go. She didn't argue over it which kind of shocked me, I believe it shocked everyone else. Next up was Bunny. "Alright Bunny, confess." Bliss giggled. "I have a crush on Bandit." Bunny blushed excessively. No one had a word to say about that. I think this is the best time to tell the girls about me and Boomer. "Alright.. I have a confession.. I'm dating Boomer." Everyone in the room's eyes got wide. I felt my face heat up. It was dead silent. "Congrats!" Bliss jumped up and hugged me. Everyone else was silent. Blossom was the next to speak. "I'm happy for you Bubbles… I really am…" Blossom said. "Hey. Bloss what's wrong?" Bolt asked. "Nothing I'm good. I'm just worried for Bubbles." I looked away. "I guess it's my turn. I have a Pikachu colored hidden in my room." Bliss laughed. "WHAT?!" Blossom yelled. "Mhm, her name is checkers." Bell hit herself in the face, "Please tell us you're kidding." Blossom said. "Nope. I'll go get her if you want." Blossom shook her head. "Maybe later." Blossom said as she rubbed her temples. "I confess, my biggest fear is whales." Button sighed. Buttercup tried so hard not to laugh. "Are you being serious?" Bolt asked smiling. "Sadly yes." Button looked down. Everyone was trying not to laugh even me. "Go ahead guys, laugh at me. I give you permission." Button sighed. Laughter roared through the room, Bolt was on her back on the ground crying from laughing so hard. After about five minutes. We were all sitting up wiping tears. "Oh.. Oh… Okay.. Buttercup you're the last to go." Bliss said panting. "Alright, well I accidently saw Professor naked." Buttercup cringed. "Ew." We all said in unison.


	26. You in?

Bliss's P.O.V

We all cringed at the thought of the professor naked. "When was this?" Bolt questioned. "Right before we moved here, I was the first one home from school and he'd just gotten out of the shower." Buttercup shook her head trying to forget the horrid memory. "Ew.. Well that's the confession circle, who wants to pick the next game?" Bubbles asked. Button raised her hand, "I'll do it." Bunny held the hat out. Button ruffled the papers for a good bit then pulled out a slip, she unfolded it and read it out loud. "Video games." She smirked. I smiled and fist bumped Button. "What should we play? Tekken 6, street fighter, Fe-"Blossom had cut Buttercup off. I say we play this game." She reached underneath the kitchen sink and pulled out a video game, "Saints row 3!" Bolt screamed. Bolt ran over and ripped it out of Blossoms hands and ran to the PS3 in the living room. I grabbed a controller. We waited for it to load up. When it came to the main screen Bolt jumped excitedly. "What's this game about?" Buttercup asked. 'You don't know?!" Bolt widened her eyes. "Uh, no. You spent 24/7 at Lexis house. You probably played it there." Buttercup shrugged. Bolt snarled. "You're the leader of a gang called the saints. You have to do a bunch of missions and it's awesome!" Bolt was standing on the couch by now. "Bolt, don't stand on the couch!" Blossom yelled. Bolt plopped down on the cushion. "Whatever red." Bolt started to play the game. Me, Button, and Buttercup were watching intently. I heard Bunny sigh from across the room. "What are we suppose to do?" Bell asked annoyed. "You guys can do make over's." I suggested. Bubbles smiled and ran to her bathroom. She brought out her baby blue make-up kit, s cruller, and a hair straightener. Blossom grabbed tubes of nail polish an hair spray. Bunny had hair ties and ribbons. I focused back on the game. An hour had passed and Bolt had let Buttercup and I try. Right now Bliss is playing. "Kiss my ass cops!" She was running people over in her Kanata. I looked over to see Blossom, her long fiery red hair braided in a fishtail braid. She has some light blush on and mascara. Bunny's hair was curled in perfect ringlets. Her light brown hair went down to her shoulders. She had smoky brown eyes shadow on. Bubbles hair was perfectly straightened. Her golden blonde hair cascaded to her mid back. She had eye liner and eye shadow on with a hint of mascara. Bell looked fantastic! Her snow white hair was clipped back, giving her a sophisticated look. Her silver eyes seemed brighter. All she had on was mascara. "YES FUCK YOU KILLBAN I WIN BITCH!" Bliss screamed happily flipping off the TV screen. Bolt and Buttercup tackled her off the couch with a hug. I stared at them, "What happened?" I asked. "Bliss beat the game!" Bolt screamed and got up dancing. Bell's eyes winded, "You beat the entire game?" She questioned. They all got off the ground, Buttercup nodded. "Well, we finished the makeover's, you guys beat the game, now what?" Bunny asked. Bolt stared at Buttercup. "Remember the thing we talked about BC?" Buttercup replied. "The music thing?" Bolt nodded.

"Do you think they'd do it with us?" Bolt asked. "Do what?" I asked. "Well, me and Bolt were pondering creating a band, but not many people know how to play instruments." Buttercup said. "I can play piano." Bunny announced. "I drum." Bubbles said remembering the day she saved her sisters from that mime. "I play base guitar." Blossom said. "I plat electric." I smiled. "I play acoustic." Bell proclaimed. "And we all sing." Button said. Buttercup smiled. "do you guys want to be a band?" She questioned. We all smirked.


	27. Bell, that's not a good idea

Bolt's P.O.V.

I shot Buttercup a glance and smirked. She smiled back lightly. Wasting no time we flew up the stairs into our own bedrooms. I grabbed some picks, a Base guitar, a key board, and microphones. I flew back down the steps and waited for Buttercup at the end of the steps, I called up to her. "Buttercup! Hurry the fuck up!" She quickly flew past me and went into the living room. She had another base guitar, and electric, an acoustic, drums, and an amp. I zoomed quickly behind her. We hurried and sat everything up. Blossom, Bell, Bunny, Bubbles, Bliss, and Button walked in and stared at us. Buttercup was the first to speak, "Well, grab your instruments!" Blossom ran to one of the base guitars, Bubbles sat at the drums, I grabbed the electric, Buttercup grabbed one of the mics, Bliss grabbed the other one, Bell ran to the acoustic, Button to the other base, and Bunny to the piano. Button had spoke up, "Hey guys.. I got some lyrics I wrote a while back, If you care to use them." She smiled shyly. Buttercup chimed in, "Go get them!" Button smiled big and zoomed up the steps and came back down with a brown leather book. She tossed the book at Bubbles and it hit the floor. "Nice one butterfingers." Buttercup giggled. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her. Bubbles opened the book to the first page and smiled. "Button, this is really good." Bubbles giggled. "You mean it?" Button blushed slightly. "Of course, I even think I've got a good idea for the drum part." Bubbles chuckled. "Lets hear it then." Blossom said. Bubbles nodded slightly, she began to tap on the drums. It was a pretty good beat. I started nodding my head to the beat. She stopped, 'Well, what do you guys think?" She questioned. 'Hell yeah!" Buttercup shouted. She giggled. I strummed the guitar to make it sound good with the drums. Bubbles began tapping on the drums again. Blossom started strumming the base. Button tossed Bliss the song book. "Sing this Bliss." She pointed from across the room. Bliss nodded and opened her mouth;

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah__  
__Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late__  
__My phone__doesn't work cus it's out of range__  
__Looks like it's just one of those kind of days___

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground__  
__No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow__  
__Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no__  
__Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud___

_And I feel so alive__  
__I can't help myself__  
__Don't you realize___

_[Chorus]__  
__I just wanna scream and lose control__  
__Throw my hands up and let it go__  
__Forget about everything and run away, yeah__  
__I just wanna fall and lose myself__  
__Laughing so hard it__hurts__like hell__  
__Forget about everything and run away, yeah___

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering__  
__I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning__  
__Stay there, come closer it's at__your__own risk__  
__Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch___

_And I feel so alive__  
__I can't help myself__  
__Don't you realize___

_[Chorus]__  
(_Buttercup sang the back round)_  
__Run away, run away__[Repeat]___

_[Chorus X2]_

The music stopped and we all looked at each other in awe. "Holy fuck, that was awesome!" I chanted. Button and Bliss high fived and me and buttercup fist bumped. "Guys, I really think this might work!" Blossom smiled. Bell nodded, "Aren't they having a back to school dance this year?" She questioned. "Yes, they are, they're looking for bands to play for them." Bunny said. "we should do it!" Bubbles announced. "Maybe, but we might need more practice." I said, Buttercup nodded in agreement. "Oh shit, Tomorrows the last day of summer!" Bliss realized. I face palmed. "well, if we practice at night, we could pull it off." Button said. "True, but little miss Blossom and Bell are too worried about grades." Buttercup hissed. Blossom glared at her. "It's the first week, there won't be any home work to do." "I say we do it, all in favor say I." I said happily. They all said I. I smiled at all them. "This is going to be awesome!" Bubbles cheered. Bell nodded, "Hell yeah it will be!" Bell gave Bubbles a high five. I laughed. I glanced over towards Bell, she seemed uneasy. "Hey you alright Bell?" I asked. Everyone looked Bells way. "Yeah, just have a fun idea." I cocked my head slightly to the right. "Oh?" Button said. Bell nodded. "What is it?" Blossom asked curiously. "We should go spy on the Rowdy Ruff Boys." Bell smirked mischievously.


End file.
